


Decisions, Decisions

by Shenjitcu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human Domination, King!John, Knight!Dave, M/M, M/M/M, Other, Servant!Karkat, Threeway Flushed Romance, Troll Servants, no sburb session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenjitcu/pseuds/Shenjitcu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU; No Sburb Session<br/>Dave is John's best friend; Karkat is John's servant whom is considered a close friend.  Both Dave and Karkat have romantic feelings for John, so when it comes out and John runs away in confusion over his romantic feelings for them both, leaving the two along when end up bonding, how could everyone possibly end up happy?  Someone will surely be hurt in the end, right?  Not if John takes Rose up on her suggestions, but will he, with the heavy doubt about Dave and Karkat obliging?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions, Decisions

# Decisions, Decisions

### A Dave Strider X John Egbert X Karkat Oneshot

##### WARNING: Canon X Canon, Yaoi, possible OCCness, Alternate Occurrences from the Web Comic, Alternate Universe, and Odd Twists as well as possible Spelling/Grammar Mistakes will be found in this literature. You've been warned-if you don't like these, I suggest you refrain from reading this. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Homestuck or its characters used in this FanFiction, as Homestuck and all of its characters belong to Andrew Hussie. NOTE: YumeNoOokami on deviantArt assisted me in writing this. (: It was a roleplay--she was both Dave and Rose while I was John, Karkat, the Knights, and the Council. 

**Word Count: 13,164**

John sat in his throne, smiling at Karkat, who sat on the floor by his side. "I'd get you a chair if I could, but the Advisers disagree with how I treat you already." He informed his "slave" in a low mumble. That wasn't how he saw Karkat. He saw him as a companion, a friend. The troll grumbled under his breath, a pink tinge on his cheeks. "Don't worry about it, Egbert. It's fucking fine, really--I'm probably the best living troll there is on this fucking planet." He mumbled, and John laughed. However, the king-or should he say prince? The king was dead, but the advisers had main rule until he turned 21-stopped laughing and turned to face the door to the throne room as Dave Strider, his best friend, entered, most likely with a report on the border patrol he left on last night. Dave looked around the room, and noticing there were no advisors, approached John with less caution than normal. He still had caution though, since the advisers were probably watching somewhere. Also, there were guards in the room. Since he was a close friend the John, he could probably act like he normally would, but since he was still a knight, he still had to have caution. Dave bowed his head to John as he neared the throne, and looked up at John with a smirk. "My liege," He paused for a moment, purposely hoping to leave John in suspense, "everything is fine along the borders. I wouldn't be too concerned since we have a good relationship with our neighbors."  
John smiled at Dave--a certain smile only Dave was graced with receiving, and only the Strider and the troll sitting beside the thrown had seen before. Karkat glared hatefully at the knight, staying as still as a statue. "That's a relief to hear, though I don't know why I suspected any different." John spoke, glancing around the room. "I should go let my advisers know," He said, standing and nodding to Dave, "I'll be right back." As the Egbert turned to leave, Karkat stood to go with, but the other motioned for him to sit back down. "No no, I'm fine, I'll be right back. There's no need for me to drag you around with me." He assured and motioned to the throne, "You can even sit there until I get back if you'd like." And then John was gone.  
Karkat looked at the throne, but took his seat on the floor once again. It would only get John yelled at if the troll sat there, and he didn't want that. No, he got far to hostile if someone dared yell at John. It was likely due to the love he developed for his "master"--not that he'd ever admit this to anyone. Karkat shook his head and went back to glaring at Dave Strider. Dave smirked at Karkat. "Glare all you want, It's not gonna change anything that just happened." He said, coolly. He didn't expect a reply though, seeing as Karkat was a troll, and furthermore, a servant. While Dave was a high ranking human. He and Karkat had talked before, and it never ended well. It's been made clear they both have feeling for John, and neither intends to give up. Of course, neither had a real good chance because: 1. John was the king, 2. They were both lower ranks, and 3. The three of them were all males. Karkat continued to glare, grumbling under his breath to himself--a bad habit he had. "Fuck you, you cocky bastard." He hissed under his breath. He knew that was out of line. He knew Dave could have him executed for that. But he also knew Dave wouldn't, even if they two of them were bitter rivals. Why? Because-it would break John's heart to pieces, and if he knew anything that made Dave a decent human, it was that he couldn't stand to see John cry and would do absolutely everything to make sure it didn't happen, just as Karkat would. So he was safe from death. A beating, however, he would probably receive, later if not right now. Dave heard karkat's wards and frowned. "Watch yourself, troll." Dave growled, showing no respect he might've shown if John was here. "Feel yourself lucky you haven't died yet." He hissed, and then went silent, waiting for John's return.  
Karkat only responded with a low growl--he could heat John coming back from the corridor to the far left. Sure, he had just stepped into the corridor, but trolls had a very acute sense of hearing, if their hygiene was kept up with. Lucky for Karkat, John liked him too much to treat him how everyone else treated trolls, so his hygiene was accounted for, as was his education, and over-all well being. His head snapped over to the left corridor's doorway just as John entered, his blue cape flowing behind him. He grinned back at Karkat, his slightly buck teeth showing in the grin. "Welcome back, Egbert." He greeted. Sure, he wasn't supposed to be on an any-name-basis with John, but he was, and in private or trusted company, it was a first name basis. "Awwh, thanks, Karkat." John laughed, looking back over to Dave. "Dave, do you want to come to my room and watch Romcoms with us tonight? Karkat has some from his home planet I've been dying to see." Dave stayed silent for a moment and thought about it. Watching a romcom with John sounded awesome, but with Karkat, it'll suck. But with both of them, it might just be normal. I guess. Dave shrugged. "Sure, I guess. As long as they don't suck." Dave said, glaring at Karkat and remembering the fact John loves every movie. Almost every movie. John grinned, "Splendid!" He cheered, "And don't worry, Karkat has an amazing taste in movies, Dave! They'll be great!" Karkat smiled in an unnoticeable manner at the comment. Movies meant a lot to John, so having good taste in his opinion was most definitely a compliment. "Come to my room around dusk tonight, we'll be watching then, alright, Dave?" The king asked, and received a nod in response. "I'll be there."

* * *

Karkat was headed to John's room, movies in a bag he had over his shoulder. It was rare he didn't stay with John 24/7, though his movies were stored in his old chambers which were barely used. Wouldn't want to litter John's luxury room with his studies on his origins and his original culture. It was quiet, but that wasn't odd. What was odd was the footsteps he could hear drawing near him. Karkat looked up to see Dave standing about a meter away from him.  
Dave grabbed Karkat's shirt, lifting him up and slamming him against the wall, causing Karkat's stuff to fall to the ground. Dave rammed his fist into Karkat's gut. "Who's a cocky bastard?" He grumbled into Karkat's ear, and threw him to the ground. Dave started Kicking him repeatedly. "Just give up, Damn troll. You're annoying as shit already. Don't make it worse for yourself." He said to Karkat, and finally stopped kicking him, walking away to John's room, leaving Karkat on the ground. Karkat was silent while Dave beat him other than a couple strangled noises of pain he couldn't hold back. He glared defiantly at at knight's retreating form and carefully stood. He cringed at the pain in his side and moved into a sitting position, pulling up his shirt slightly and pressing around the area Dave had kicked--it was already bruising badly, but nothing was broken, this time.

Karkat sighed and shakily stood before gathering up his movies. He put them back into the bag, but didn't bother arranging them as he had them before. There wasn't really a point, he had originally done it to pass time and use some nervous energy--and currently, he was already late enough. The Vantas put his bag over his shoulder once again before continuing to John's quarters. He had originally been excited, if a tad nervous and self-conscious about his movie choices; though, his mood had dropped significantly and he was definitely much more down and indifferent to the occasion, if not rather unhappy that he had to spend any more time near Dave of all people.

* * *

Dave made his way quickly to John's room, and when he got there, he knock on the door softly. "Hey. Egbert?" He asked softly, to see if he was there. John popped up from his bed upon hearing a knock at the door. He suspected it would be Karkat, considering the fact Dave was normally a bit late and Karkat was always punctual. Though when he heard Dave's voice and saw the other once he opened the door, he was a bit confused. Dave being hear meant Karkat would be late, and John knows for a fact that Karkat is never late. Bone the less, he grinned at Dave, and after a thought of there's a first time for everything., dismissed the thought. "Hi Dave! I glad you actually came!" John said cheerfully, stepping to the side so Dave could enter the room. Dave shrugged, stepping inside. "No problem. I did say I'd show up after all." He mumbled, taking a short look around the room. Of course he already knew what it looked like. He just liked looking around at the new messes Egbert makes.  
As seen directly following the doorway, the room looked perfectly fine and fit for royalty. A large, King sized bed, neatly made with covers that were intricate, obviously fine material, and likely felt more comfortable than they looked--and they looked very comfortable. The night stand and the bureau were intricate and large, and the carpets were fine. But if one were to look to the left, they would find a large HD Plasma Screen TV accompanied with a sofa and a couple bean bags, centered with a coffee table and enclosed by rows and rows of movies. The planet that John ruled over, Htrae, was structured mainly on a 'medieval' culture; however, they had extremely impressive medical and technology, while they kept the latter as scarce as possible. It wouldn't be unnatural for royalty to have a television, though, it was unheard of for the King to wish for a TV in his bedroom until John Egbert came around. And to the right, there was another bed. Much smaller, likely a Twin, and sitting against a large window. Another oddity from the Egbert who stood before Dave--he had only one "slave", and that was Karkat. He was attached to the troll, and preferred that he stay in his room with him, even though he had his own quarters. The rest of the room was fairly bare, save for a couple piles of clothes the maids hadn't yet gathered, a couple dirtied dishes the maids had also yet to gather, and other various messes John had made, but hadn't bothered to clean.  
John laughed, "I know you did, Dave," he replied, shutting the door. "But I know you aren't all too big on movies, so I wasn't sure if that had been sarcasm or not." He informed, heading over to the couch and motioning to it and the beanbags, silently telling the Strider to choose a seat. "So, I'm really glad it wasn't." The Egbert grinned widely at his friend. Dave plopped on a bean bag and chuckled. "As cool as I am, and as much as I hate movies, I just can't pass up a chance to be with the Egbert." Dave said coolly. "Besides, you are the king. I think it's like, illegal to refuse an offer from the king." He joked, chuckling more. John rolled his eyes, "But you have privileges, and you get to tell the king no." He responded. Before Dave was given a chance to respond, however, there was a faint knock at the door and the young king was off to answer it.  
John grinned at Karkat, "C'mon, smile, be excited!" He cheered to his troll and Karkat gave a small smile that fell flat at the sight of Dave. The troll handed John the bag of movies, "J-Just pick anyone.. I can tell you what it's about." He mumbled and John beamed, "Oooh, Dave, help me pick which one we'll watch first!" the crown cheered, carrying the bag over to Dave. Dave looked over and smirked. To John, it may have looked like it was at him, but he was looking directly at Karkat. Dave stood up, walking over to meet John and the bag of movies. Dave frowned as he looked at each one. "I don't know any of these, so the choice is left to you Egbert." He muttered, eyeing one movie in particular.   
Karkat didn't look at Dave; he simply watched John go through his movies, rambling to himself about each of them, before holding up one with an extremely long title, as all of them had, which could be summed up as: "Suitors Seeking Eminence To One in a Forbidden Love". The troll noted that the Strider had been eying said movie over John's shoulder, even though he said he had no preference. "What is this one about, Karkat?" The king asked, beaming at the troll. Karkat couldn't help but smile back a bit. "Well, there is this one highblood troll, a more masculine one--yes, it matters, seeing as we are all androgynous--whom has many suitors, both feminine trolls and masculine trolls. It actually only focuses on the flushed love quadrant, so it would be easier for you and.." He trailed a moment, before mentally shaking his head and sucking up his pride before addressing Dave formally. "Sir Strider to follow. You see, the many suitors all aim to be in the troll's flushed quadrant, but they don't really know the troll--the only person that really does is his half-troll half-human servant, whom the highblood troll develops 'disgraceful' feelings for." Karkat took a breath, "I won't give further spoilers as to how it all goes down or how it ends, since that's no fun, but I think my explanation covers the basic plot." The troll finished. He wasn't surprised that he hadn't slipped any swears in as he normally would, no matter to who--though, he rarely cursed when explaining a movie.  
John grinned and looked up to Dave, "That sounds exciting, doesn't it, Dave? What do you think? Should this be the one we start with?" He asked excitedly. Dave looked straight at Karkat, frown evident on his face."Certainly." Dave said, answering John's last question. "It seems like something I might enjoy." Dave mumbled. He walked back to the beanbag he was sitting on earlier and plopped down on it. "At the least I think I'll be able to watch it without complaining." Karkat frowned, but bit his tongue at Dave's offensive remarks. "Oh, Karkat, don't worry about Dave, he's not really into movies, so he doesn't know how to give a proper opinion." John assured the troll with a smile and handed him the movie, "Would you like to put it on?" Karkat nodded and headed over to the DVD player, John following in suite but stopping to sit on the couch. Once the disk was in Karkat took the remote and skipped all the previews up to the menu screen. The troll walked over to the couch and sat next to John, clicking play when the King nodded in approval.  
Dave made no remarks at the movie as he usually would. Instead he sat there silently watching. While he found the chances of this movie being similar to his situation with Karkat and John small, he now had no doubt that this was practically based off of them. But before he saw the end of the movie, he started get sleepy, and feel into a light sleep in the comfortable seat.   
Karkat was curled up with his head on John's lap to watch the movie, and the King was petting his troll. Said troll was feeling a bit sick due to how much like his reality this movie really was, but John of course wasn't reacting, having no idea of his two 'suitors'. By the time the movie had ended, Karkat was close to just asking the king if he could go to sleep, but he knew it wouldn't be normal, and it would leave room for questioning. He didn't need that. After the credits rolled--John wanted to watch so he could see the actors--it was a bit quiet. From Karkat's part because he didn't want to speak, while John was letting the movie sink in.

Dave groaned silently in his sleep and turned slightly. He was having what one could call a nightmare. Of course, being a Strider he wouldn't want to call it that, but this one was particularly horrifying, so there was no other name to call it. His subconscious knew it couldn't wake him up in front of John because that would mean John found out he fell asleep, but his breathing was unsteady and he was sweating, and it was probably fairly obvious he was having a nightmare if you looked at him. Karkat picked his head up and furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed the slight movement of the couch change. The constant pace that the cushions just barely moved with breathing was changed, and he looked over to Dave. He frowned upon finding him asleep. That dumbfuck.. If John notices he fell asleep, he'll be heart broken.. He held back an instinctive growl at the thought of the King being hurt in any way before he looked up to John. "John, why don't you choose another movie?" Karkat asking, moving off of the ravenette's lap, and was met with a grinning and nodding John in response, "That one was wonderful, Karkat!" The king bounced off the couch and over to the movie bag, "If they're all this good, we'll have to have more movie nights so we can watch them all!" The blue eyed boy declared before digging through the movies, 'Oooh'inh and 'Ahhh'ing every once and a while as he picked up a movie he found particularly interesting and added it to his 'to be narrowed down' pile.  
Meanwhile, Karkat had turned to Dave. He hated the knight--that was actually an understatement--and took joy in the thought of having him bear the guilt of John's heart broken puppy face, but the troll was aware that, because he had known the Strider was sleeping, he would also feel guilty. And so, he reluctantly reached over, slowly and a bit gently digging his fingers into the other's rib cage in hopes of waking him up without a start, but also efficiently. "Strider," he hissed lowly under his breath so that John would be unable to hear. All the while, Karkat was reminding himself that no, he wasn't doing this for the knight, he was doing this for himself and for John. In the back of his mind, he wasn't sure how true that was.  
Dave felt something prod him in the side and a low voice hiss his name. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Karkat had just woke him up. He calmed his breathing and wiped his forehead with his arm, because of the sweat. He nodded and mumbled, "Thanks." Lowly to Karkat. Words that one would never have imagined coming out of Dave's mouth and directed towards Karkat. He sat up in his seat and sighed. He propped an elbow on his knee, and his head hung low. He ran a hand through his hair. "Damn nightmare.." He muttered to himself.  
Karkat opened his mouth to respond to Dave, but didn't get a chance to before John was in front of him, holding out two movies with 'obnoxiously long' Alternian titles. "Karkat, which one would you suggest? Or if you don't want to suggest, could you give me a more in depth view of them than the summary on the back does?" The king asked, even though he really could have just commanded it. That was something the Vantas loved about the Egbert--he treated him more like a friend than a servant. He let the ghost of a smile cross his face and took the two movies from John. He looked them over before lifting one, "This mainly revolves around Kismesissitude, the caliginous romance of the old Troll culture, with some Moirallegiance on the side and drifting from Matespritship to either Moirallegiance or Kismesissitude. Unlike the last one, there isn't really a main character, but a main group of characters. It's a bit odd compared to other Alternian movies, as the plot is that there is this group of nemeses, all with either their Moirail or Matespirt. They are being observed for the sake of learning more about Quadrants by some fairly sick trolls, and over months of being confined to a single house with each other and being observed, some things break down and there's a lot of Quadrant swapping and sometimes hard to follow relationships." Karkat explained. This movie was one of his least favorites--he's pretty sure it's based on some kink or fetish--but whatever John wanted. He held up the other, "And then this movie is all about Moirallegiance. There is a main character, a middle-class blood troll, who has a Moirail that is of a slightly lower blood. This main character runs into a high-blood troll and ends up cheating on their Moirail with this high-blood, and then drama ensues. Following, this mid-blood looses both of them, leaving them without a Moirail, and they slowly slide into insanity. The high-blood is forced to kill the mid-blood, leaving him in a shaky state of mind, as he had red feelings for the mid-blood, and leaving the mid-bloods low-blood ex-Moirail in a shaky state of mind, as well. The two meet by chance and slowly fix each other by forming a Moirallegiance between them, one that is true and lasts." And that one was one of his favorites. He smiled when he finished explaining.  
"Wow! They both sound very interesting.." John seemed to be thinking, but Karkat had no doubt of his next move. The king turned to Dave, and the troll found himself correct in what he knew the King would do. "Which do you think sounds better, Dave?" Dave was silent for a moment, his head still hung low. He then looked up at John. "The second one." He mumbled, voice kind of shaky and leaned back. He was still a little shaken from the nightmare, and he had a headache and his stomach felt twisted. He rested one arm to his side, and laid the other on his stomach. He tried to pretend he was totally fine so John wouldn't worry.  
John lit up like a light bulb and took the second DVD from Karkat, rushing over to put it into the DVD Player. Karkat set the other movie down on the end table, and wasted no time curling up in his previous state with his head on the King's lap once the latter sat back down.  
The movie started off happy enough, and when the mid-blood cheated on the low-blood, it was a believable situation some may be able to relate to, and even say they would have done time same. Though when it came to the point that both the low-blood and the high-blood found out about the darker side of the situation and broke away from the mid-blood, leaving her Moirail lacking, Karkat was doing his best to not cry--shut up, it was emotional--and John didn't quite manage to hold back his emotions, a couple tears streaming down his face. The two of them truly got into movies.  
Dave watched, face as stoic as ever. When he reacted to movies emotionally, that usually meant he considered it something that might happen in his life. In this case, he silently stared. He tried to focus on the movie, but it was difficult due to the pain in his stomach and head. At a few points he thought about trying to fall asleep, but the pain kept him from doing so. The pain grew so intense that it actually began to show on his face.  
The movie came to an end; John and Karkat were mumbling to each other about it, their favorite parts, how emotional it was, etc. Though, the King fell silent when he looked over and saw pain on Dave's face, leaving Karkat to fall silent as well. The Egbert looked down at Karkat, "Could you please go prepare some tea, Karkat?" He mumbled the the troll nodded silently, realizing the tension in the air, before rolling off of John and silently leaving, heading to the kitchen. The Vantas didn't like leaving John alone with Dave, or with Dave when he wasn't around, but he knew the Strider would, at least, never hurt the King purposely, and he recognized the situation would be better handle without his presence, and so he did as he was asked and absconded to prepare tea.

John looked over to Dave, worry evident in all of his features. His tears from how emotional the movie got him were no longer flowing and their paths had began the process of drying. "Dave?" He voiced, "Are you alright?" There was concern laced into his tone and care flowing through his words.   
Dave clenched his jaw. He looked at John, trying to wipe the pain off his face, but realizing he couldn't, he sighed. He knew at this point, it was probably best just to tell John. "Fine, just.." He trailed off for a moment. He decided to leave out the fact this started because he had a nightmare when he fell asleep during the movie. "Just a bad stomach and headache. Nothing some medicine can't fix." He said, with a pained smirk. John popped up, "Would you like me to call after Karkat and tell him to get you some medicine? No, wait, it would be faster if I retrieved it! -- Erm, or, do you want me to take you to see Jade in the Medical block? You know, I might actually have something in my bathroom closet, the maids sure do like to put pointless stuff in there.." The Egbert rambled options off to Dave and just generally blabbed unimportant things out as well in his slight nervousness. A trip to see Jade, the healer, wouldn't be necessary, though it was obvious the King was just blurting out any solution he could think of. None of which involved Dave moving. Dave rested a hand on John's shoulder. "Calm down. I'm fine for now. It's nothing serious. You don't need to get all worked up about me. I am a knight, remember you." He said, squeezing John's shoulder reassuringly. "Just check your bathroom for now, don't make Karkat get the medicine, and don't get it yourself." He said to John, knowing it wasn't he place to order the king, but John's brain was obviously jumbled in worry. "In fact, I'll check it myself." Dave said, standing up, and ignoring his stomach and head, walked slowly to the bathroom. He opened the closet door, and peered inside.  
John opened his mouth to protest, but Dave was already in the bathroom. The king pouted--he never minded when Dave gave him orders, since they were friends, but he would have preferred the other, knight or not, allow him to take care of him. The Egbert followed after the Strider into the bathroom, helping him look around. After a couple minutes of looking, John let out an 'Ah ha!' and pulled out a bottle of clearly labeled medicine meant for any type of pain. He grinned dorkily over to the Strider, holding the bottle out to him.  
Karkat came back with the tea and set it on the coffee table in front of the couch before heading to the bathroom--he could hear John in there, and so it would be best to go report to him. He leaned on the doorway, eying the medicine in the King's hand. "The tea is waiting on the coffee table," he reported the ironic situation, "And, uhm, John, that medicine is disgusting, you might want to mix it with tea before taking a dose of it." He informed. The only reason Karkat knew this is because when Jade had made the medicine and needed to test it, he happened to be the unlucky troll to not feel well at the time. And so he became a guinea pig.  
Hearing Karkat's remark about the medicine, Dave eyed it warily. He took the medicine out of John's hands and nodded at Karkat with a smirk and a soft expression. "Thanks for the heads up." He said, and walked into the living room, plopping on the couch. Yes, he hated Karkat, but he had no reason to think he was lying. He looked at the bottle of medicine, seeing if it stated how much should be taken, finding it to be a table-spoon.  
Karkat grimaced upon processing the situation and figuring out he just gave Dave fucking Strider a heads up on horrible medicine. I probably should've asked John who it was for first.. Then I could've said it tasted splendid.. Ha.. Ha.. He followed John out of the bathroom and over to the couch, pouring the King a cup of tea and adding sugar how he liked it before handing it to the Egbert. John used to protest Karkat's small servant-like gestures such as this; however, the troll believed it was the least he could do and didn't allow the Egbert to make him stop.  
John noticed Dave staring at the bottle and looked to Karkat, smiling gently. "Karkat, do you know how to properly portion and mix the medicine with tea?" The troll grudgingly nodded, knowing the request that came next. "Could you..?" He sighed and nodded, rudely plucking the bottle from the knight's grasp and expertly pouring the amount of a tablespoon into one of the tea cups before picking up the kettle and pouring some of the already steeped tea in with it, proportioning it to be sure the medicine wouldn't be canceled out, only have its taste dulled. He added an average amount of sugar before stirring. Karkat pushed the glass across the coffee table to Dave, unwilling to pick it up and hand it to him, simply because he didn't respect the Strider that much. Dave simply nodded to Karkat a thanks because he was tired of saying and was slightly disgusted at himself for already saying it twice. He looked at the tea for a few moments before picking it up and taking a few large sips, until he drank it all, in which he placed it back on the table. "Couldn't even taste the medicine." He said, in a way, complementing Karkat. In a small, indirect way that Dave refused to recognize. Karkat restrained himself from saying 'No shit', simply because Dave wasn't being the almighty insufferable prick, and the troll refused the stoop to the Strider's level and start it.  
"Why don't we call this Movie night to an end?" John suggested. There was no excitement in his voice, just a tone that read it was a suggestion that was simply for the best, not of desire. Karkat frowned, but nodded in agreement--it wasn't something he could say no to. It was more of an order, the Vantas could tell. Dave ruffled John's hair. "There's no need to do so on my account." He moved his hand back to his side. "I'm fine now, just need to get some sleep."He said, with a slight smile. "You keep watching movies with Karkat." He said while standing up, and walked to the door of the kings room. "I hope we can do this again, my liege." He said with a smirk, which he received an annoyed pout from John for, and left. He walked down the hall nonchalantly. "Well that was fun."  
Despite what Dave said, John ended movie night, and the night continued on as usual. Karkat cleaned and tidied the movie station, as well as the coffee table, and almost moved to reorganize the bathroom before the King gave him the first direct order of the day: "Just go to sleep, Karkat." The troll couldn't argue, and so did, as did John.

* * *

It had been quite a while before John had a chance to sit down to watch any movies at all, since his Advisers had been riding him about every little thing, and when he finally got a chance, Dave wasn't able to make it. While the Egbert had been a tad upset about it, he understood it and didn't bother complaining to Karkat like he usually would. Of course, those young Pages definitely needed Dave Strider who can't teach for his life to get them to understand how to properly use a sword when they already had a damn teacher. So maybe he did complain, but it was justified. And two hours of complaining isn't really that long. So now, John was waiting on the couch for Karkat to come lay with him and watch movies--in any mood BUT the mood for the troll to hesitate.  
Karkat frowned at the couch where John was laying. As much as he wanted to comply with the other and cuddle on the couch--totally platonic--he did have a brain, and one piece of the equation made it equate to a negative sum. Dave had kicked him in the gut today before going off to 'train' the Pages--and he was, of course, wearing his knight armor, which included pointy metal boots. Despite the bruises, the Vantas had obtained a short but deep gash in his torso, which he had haphazardly stitched and dressed himself. Contact with it would no doubt hurt Karkat to an extent it would be obvious, but also possibly open it.   
Karkat eventually gave in and headed over to the couch--the look on John's face wasn't a pouty adorable one couldn't deny, it was his I'm-your-King-so-you-better-listen face that he almost never used. The troll gently laid himself on the couch next to the other, his back to the King's chest. So far so good- "Ow!" The troll covered his mouth at his hiss of pain. John had wrapped his arms around him and laid one right on top of his cut. Said Egbert recoiled and released Karkat, looking at him confused and for explanation. When he realized the troll was going the play it off as nothing had happened and be quiet, he sighed and sat up, carefully bringing the Vantas with him and turning him in his lap. "Karkat, take the shirt and cloak off."

* * *

Dave strolled to his room smirking, happy he left the pages bewildered at his skillzzz. He opened the door, slammed it shut, as usual, and ripped off his armor. Heavy ass shit was a pain in the ass. He changed into a loose t shirt and baggy pants comb and plopped onto his bed, causing his shirt to ride up enough to bare his stomach and lower back. He turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He remembered the words at his 'superiors',"Uh, yes... Thank you.. Sir Dave, for helping us and finding space in your, uh.. 'busy' schedule. I'll give you off for the rest of the day." Dave smirked. It took a bit of convincing to get off for the rest of the day. He was disappointed he couldn't hang out with John and Karkat, but he shrugged it off and sat up, causing his shirt to fall back down. He sat there in the silence and stared at the wall boredly.

* * *

Karkat stared at John like a deer caught in the headlights that may have partially wanted to die, but not quite fully. There was a long pause before Karkat's cloak dropped the the floor, giving a visual of the small tattoo at the base of his neck made up of two wind curves--John's symbol--to say the troll was 'his'. Next his shirt went over his head, and the visual only grew more negative, bruises covering his body, and the single gash looking quite grotesque. The silence in the air hung heavily and John's voice cut it like a sharp blade, despite how soft it was. "Who did this to you, Karkat?" The King's blue eyes met the Vantas's signature red, and the latter was silent. An angry boiled in the King's oceans, "Karkat, tell me, now." His voice was louder, stronger--almost an exclamation. Karkat's response came out as a small whimper, barely audible, and somewhat afraid. "Dave."  
John was up in seconds, lying Karkat down the the couch with the simple command of 'Stay' before he was out the door. His head hurt and so did his heart, and his stomach was turning. He was formulating what to say in his head, to first ask for honesty. He doubted Karkat would lie, but he also doubted Dave would abuse Karkat as such. The King wasn't stupid, he knew they didn't get along, but he hadn't thought it this bad. As he pushed Dave's door open without bothering to knock--hoping he was done training Pages--and walked in, closing it behind him, he saw the Strider, and something snapped inside him, his whole thoughts on what to say going out the window, along with his composure. In came the blind rage, irrationality, and tears. "What the fuck, Dave?! How could you do that t-to Karkat? Why would you fucking do that?! Have you even managed to see what you've done? The bruises, the scars, the fresh, deep gash? You better have a fucking good reason, Dave--no, Strider, or I'm going to flip my royal shit and throw a Kingly tantrum."   
Dave was surprised at John's sudden intrusion, but immediately calmed himself and listened to John. He stared at John silently, but it was more like he was staring through him. His mind blanked out as soon as he heard the first few words. Karkat.. I know him better than I'd like to. We were keeping this secret. He wouldn't have ratted me out unless it was John's command.. Meaning John found injuries on him. He looked into John's cerulean eyes. He saw how angry he was, and the tears in his eyes. Dave felt a twist in his stomach, but he wore a blank expression and stared at John, thinking.  
John was breathing heavily, glaring at Dave with bloodshot eyes. He let the silence go on for a few moments before his impatience got the better of him, "Well?" Dave bit his bottom lip, and looked at his feet, breaking his blank expression. "You wouldn't believe me." He mumbled. What am I supposed to tell him? I know I can't lie... but the truth.. If I must.. I will lie to the king.. But I'm really not sure about it but... he smirked at his feet. might as well get confident. He looked up at John. "You were so oblivious to it that I doubt you'll believe me." He said with a cocky voice and expression. Dammit. I don't like this. John's fists clenched tightly and his whole body tensed, shaking slightly. "Spit it out, Dave. I'll only refuse to believe you if it's a bunch of stupidity or irrationality." The Egbert seethed, breaking inside. Dave was his best friend--he didn't like being mad at him, not at all, but he was, and he couldn't stop it.  
Dave put his hands on the bed behind him and leaned on them. "Well, your friend Karkat was.. how to put it sensitively.. coming on, as one might say, to mi' liege. Mi' liege failed to notice so I did my duty and.. reprimanded said troll." Dave explained nonchalantly, but on the inside having trouble to say the words. He found himself making mistakes on his accent. His OWN accent. John clenched his teeth and threw up his arms, "I declare bullshit." He glared at Dave and put his arms down, "But hypothetically, Dave, it's none of your business or duty to put any suitor I might have "in their place", even if I don't notice it. Still hypothetically, maybe I'd like to have Karkat be my spouse, but you wouldn't know that to be true or false, because no, you just assume and do stupid things." John looked Dave in the eye, "Or perhaps you'd like to elaborate upon why you 'put him in his place' if not simply being stupid?"  
Dave frowned as he sprung onto his feet and suddenly had John in his grasp. Dave decided to do something he can to with his proper feelings. He put his hands on John's shoulders and yanked him close. He started at him in the eyes for a second before pressing his lips to John's. John's arms instinctively wrapped around Dave's neck, and after getting over the initial shock, he melted and kissed the Knight back. They stayed like this for a few seconds before Dave pulled back. When he pulled away he was an inch from the Egbert's pink tinged face. "Maybe, I did it cause I got jealous." Dave mumbled.  
John was silent as he stared at Dave, many emotions swimming in the deep blue pools that were his eyes: confusion, happiness, upset, fear, frustration, and anger. As soon as the Egbert processed that he had just kissed Dave Strider back, his arms fell from Dave's neck and he stepped back quickly, out of the other boy's grasp. As the King stumbled to find his words, he only managed a "Sorry" before he ran out Dave's door. Dave was silent and when John left, he sighed, and plopped onto his bed. He ran his fingers through his hair. He fall back and stared at the ceiling once again. "What a way to change the topic... and so he left." Dave mumbled. He rubbed his eyes with his hand, trying to keep back the tears. The twisting of his stomach and heart was overbearing him, and he felt like he was suffocating. "Dammit John. Don't kiss back, apologize, and run away." He mumbled and, despite his greatest efforts, felt a tear slip down his cheek."Dammit."  
John hurried down the long corridors--were they always this long?!--and right now, they seemed to stretch on and on forever. When he finally made it to his room, he hesitated, before pushing the door open and nearly stumbling in. He held his composure for the most part, though his voice shook as he spoke to the troll who was sitting on the couch, obviously feeling guilty. "Karkat.. D-Do you.. Have romantic feelings for me..?" Karkat's head snapped over and he stared at John with wide, semi-fear filled eyes. There was a pregnant pause before the troll opened his mouth to respond, only to close it again. He sighed before opening his mouth again, "Yes, I do, flushed, if you're fucking wondering.." He audibly mumbled.  
John froze, his mouth opening and closing several times before it simply shut and he stepped back. ".. I'm leaving on a trip with the Seer, Rose. I don't know when I'll be back, but I order you to remain here, Karkat. .. Bye." The blue eyed King turned around and walked out calmly, but broke into a sprint to the Seer's quarters once he was out of sight. He all-but-gently pounded on Rose Lalonde's door, a sense of urgency flooding all around him.  
Rose was resting in her chair with Dr. Meowgon Spengler, or Mutie, on her lap. She had seen John coming, and was currently waiting for hi- Oh. There he is now. I should really get to that. Rose smiled as she thought through what John just encountered. "Come in." She called. She has already prepared for the trip. John pushed open the door, "Rose, I'd be honored if you'd a-accompany me on a trip around the Kingdom's villages, to make sure everything is going alright. Would you?" He asked, biting his lip a bit. Minus well kill two birds with one stone. She waved Mutie off of her lap and motioned to a seat. "I have already ordered them to get everything ready." She said as she stood up and pushed John into a separate chair. "But," She said quickly when she spotted John about to get up, which caught his attention, "They are not finished yet. We might as well get to talking about what you need to get out now." She said and sat back down in her seat. She waved her hand in the air and a troll with short hair and Jade eyes, with Rose's symbol imprinted on her emerged from the shadows. "Kanaya, dearest, could you prepare us some tea?" She asked the troll, who nodded and left the room, to prepare the tea as asked. Rose crossed her legs, and rested her hands on the arms of the chair. "Start. From the beginning. Everything."  
John was silent a moment, all of his emotions flashing in his eyes as he tensed, but all faded as he sighed. "Alright.. Well, you know I've been friends with Dave since I can remember, and Karkat's been.. Well, my troll, since I can remember. I know they never got along.. But today I was with Karkat, and since I've been so busy lately, I was very anxious to get to watching movies. When he came to lie on the couch with me and I, erm.. wrapped my arms around him.. He shouted in pain.. So I made him disrobe his torso.. I found.. Various injuries.. And I forced him to tell me where he g-got them.." John gulped. ".. He got them from your brother, Dave.. So.. In my anger I went to Dave.. And demanded an explanation.. He.. Told me it was because Karkat was coming onto me. And then.. He kind of kissed me." The King stopped for a moment as Kanaya entered the room again, but continued once she left. "And I kind of kissed back.. But I.. I just.. I'm not sure if that was a mistake or not.. I.. I ran out after that.. And went to Karkat.. To ask if it was true he liked me.." The Egbert shrugged his shoulders, "Of course, to make all of my feelings more screwed up.. He said yes.. And now I'm here."  
Rose listened quietly, taking her tea from Kanaya with a nod for a thank you and waving her away quickly. When John finished, she set her tea down on the table and leaned towards him. "So tell me John, when were you happy?" She asked, as she pushed her hair out of her face as she asked. She had a raised eyebrow. Certainly this question was expected, was it not? John's face heated up slightly, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "When was I.. H-Happy? About.. About what?" He asked, playing dumb. Rose smirked. "When Dave said he was jealous and kissed you, or when Karkat he had flush feelings for you?" She said, waiting for the answer. Yes, She knew exactly what happened, but that didn't mean she knew exactly how each of them felt.   
John was silent, as if he were in thought. His face grew hotter and deeper in color as he sputtered out his answer, "I-I was fairly happy.. B-Both times.. But.. A-A tad upset, too.." He sighed and figured he should elaborate, "Because I know someone has to get hurt, right? I.. They both make me extremely happy.. But romance only works with a pair. I guess ultimately.. I wish it would've stayed as plain old friendship.." Rose furrowed her eyebrows and frowned at John. "God. John. I mean. Oh my God." She said and leaned back. "John, you are so insensitive and rude." She said and sighed, rubbing her temples. "Very insulting indeed." John looked flustered, "W-What? What did I say? I'm sorry Rose, I didn't mean to be offensive!" He put his hands up in defense, sounding sincere in his apology and a bit worried he did something very wrong. "Remember, 'Romance only works as a pair'? Oh God. That was so insulting and false." She stopped rubbing he temples and stared at John. "Ever heard of Polygamy? It's when you have two or more boyfriends, girlfriends, husbands, or wives at the same time. You can be so oblivious John." John blinked and tilted his head, "Polygamy? .. No, I.. I haven't heard of that. I'm sorry, Rose, I wasn't aware it existed." He apologized, not computing that it could be the answer to his problems.  
Rose frowned again. She leaned forwards, and grabbed his shoulders, shaking them relentlessly. "You can use polygamy! I'm sure they won't mind." She said, partially yelling at him. "You can be extremely thick sometimes." John blinked and stared at Rose, and his face reached the peak of heat and redness. "R-Rose! H-How am I supposed to s-suggest that?! I-I thought I mentioned that they don't get along.." He mumbled unconfidently. He really did like the idea, he just couldn't fool himself into believing it would work. Rose let go of him, and leaned back, crossing her arms. "Did you ask them that? For all you know they could fall in love. You realize they don't get along because they are both aware of each other's feelings for you. If you ask them, they might like the idea of being able to like you, and might also fall in love with each other at the same time." John shifted, "They have never liked each other, ever. I don't think they've both liked me that long.." He mumbled. Before Rose could argue, a messenger walked in. "Your chariot awaits, mi'leige and lady."  
Rose stood up. She nodded at John. "We will continue on the way." She says and nods the messenger who leaves. She nods once to no one and Kanaya comes out and escorts her. "Your stuff was already prepared for you. I expect you to be fast." John nodded as they climbed into the carriage and head off.

* * *

Karkat was sitting in John's bed, facing away from the door when someone walked in. He recognized the scent; it was one of John's advisers. "While I believe we should just cull you while we have the chance so the King could get over his attachment to you, the rest of the council disagrees. So, young Karkat Vantas, you're to be serving Sir David Strider now, until King John returns." The voice informed. There was a long pause, as if the adviser had expected Karkat to respond, then a sigh from said adviser and the slam of a door.  
Karkat shook slightly, bringing his cloak to his face to wipe his tears. He shakily stood, glancing in the mirror. Upon finding that his tears weren't terribly obvious due to the natural redness of his eyes, he headed out the door--he was sure to lock it with his spare key, John had the other--and strode down the corridor to Dave's room. The troll inhaled deeply before tentatively knocking on the Knight's door.   
Dave had cried so much he ended up hugging his pillow. His face was buried in it at the moment. He was trying to hide the fact he just cried the most he ever had in his life from himself. He heard a knock on the door and grumbled into the pillow. He then moved his face from the pillow to call out. "What is it? I'm not in a good mood." He choked out, not caring who heard. Not only was he sad, but he wanted some ice cream. That is what he was grumbling about into his pillow.  
Karkat frowned--judging by Dave's voice, he got hit hard, too. "Fuckass, can I come in? Don't you dare fucking tell me no, cause John's fucking ass council has me fucking serving you while he's away." He grumbled, rubbing at John's mark on his neck. John was supposed to be his master. Not Dave. He didn't want to serve Dave, Dave was an asshole. The little voice in Karkat's head disagreed, but the troll did his best to ignore it. Dave stayed silent. Now he was seething with anger. He threw his pillow at the door. He got up, wiping his tears and stomped to the door, and threw it open, only to stomp back to his bed, plopped onto it again, going, "Arrgggh" and fall onto his back. "I don't want you as my servant, God dammit!" He yelled. "The Damn council told me I couldn't have a servant so they go and lend me John while he's out?" He got up and walked over to his wall, which he punched, ending up with a crack in the wall and bloody knuckles. "Damn assholes! That's all they are!" He screamed and punched the wall again, making both it and his knuckles in worse condition. He opened his hand and rested his palm against the wall, leaning on it, and panting. "This is unfair. Not only to me, but you too. But it's worse for you. You swore on your life your only mast was John. Not only that but he's the one you love. That's just not right. You have his mark and everything." He said through his panting. "Those cruel assholes are just messed up and heartless. They probably want us both dead." He said quietly and slumped back over the his bed sitting on it.  
Karkat listened before walking over to the bed as he rummaged in his back pocket, pulling out some bandages and bandaging Dave's bloody knuckles. "Hey, Dave, it isn't that fucking bad. Yeah, I don't fucking know about you, but they do want me fucking culled, but I don't fucking mind breaking my oath, even if I would rather to be fucking serving John. I mean, it's just an oath that fucking enslaves trolls." He sighed, absentmindedly staring at and holding Dave's now-bandaged injured hand, rubbing a thumb over his injury gently. "But hey, gotta fucking make the best of it, right? I mean, fuck, you could fucking tell me to go to my quarters and, since trolls don't need to fucking eat or drink for fucking three months before they die, I could fucking stay there and we could fucking pretend I'm not serving you if that makes you fucking feel better. John will be back by the time I need to fucking eat or drink anything. But.. I don't really fucking want to do that, honestly.. Cause I don't actually fucking mind you that much. Yes, you fucking hurt me pretty harshly, and I'll admit I get fucking jealous when you're around John because it's obvious he likes you best, but fuck, you make him fucking happy, so I couldn't ever fucking hate you. And otherwise, while you have a douchey personality, I have no reason to fucking not get along with you. But I'll still fucking leave if you want me to." Karkat finished talking, but hadn't looked up from Dave's hand, feeling a bit awkward to be telling Dave so much.  
Dave was silent for a few moments. Shit. They want him culled? As a knight, he had to memorize the laws. All of them. "Karkat. Don't listen to anything I say that I order you to do. This is a request from a friend." Dave said, squeezing Karkat's hand slightly when he said friend. "I think they are going to cull you. In a complicated way. That makes John see you as the bad guy." He said with a sigh. "Unless their plan fails, and I'll make sure it will." He said, and looked at Karkat. "If you listen to my orders, you'd be breaking your oath with John. One of the laws is to kill a troll who breaks their oath to their master. It was the council's order for you to be my servant, not John's. As soon as I order you, they are probably going to come in here and murder you right there and then. They're probably eavesdropping now." He closed his eyes and sighed. He looked at the ceiling and sighed. "I won't let them kill you. For John's sake." Karkat stared at Dave, rather shocked that Dave had managed to think of that. He looked behind him at the door, then back to Dave, "It was the fucking council, the member that fucking told me I was to serve you told me so.. But fuck, I would've never thought of that. Either you're really fucking paranoid or really fucking smart, Strider." Karkat would deny it, but he was indeed blushing at the present moment. ".. Uhm, so, if you can't order me, or more, I can't listen to any orders from you, what should I do while John's fucking gone? I don't exactly know how to fucking have a life with no John.."  
Dave shrugged. "We could hang out, if you want. and if you come with me to my knight's practice, afterwards I could teach you how to use a sword, along with any other weapon." Dave said, slightly trying to talk him into it. "Maybe we could get along, and try to do that friend thing. You know, where I don't constantly put you into a state of near death." He said. "It might work so well that we might come to a truce about the whole... 'John thing'." He added. In truth he himself actually wanted to try to get along with Karkat. "I mean, it doesn't have to be an immediate thing." Karkat considered the proposition before nodding, "Sure, that sounds.. Fucking alright." He decided, smiling a bit.

* * *

Karkat followed Dave down the corridors, some of which he hadn't seen in a while, since John had stopped going to his own practices. It had been a couple days since John left, and this would be the first time the Vantas would accompany his new.. friend to his Knight training, and then be taught to use a weapon of his choice. He was rather nervous; "The other fucking knights aren't going to be there when you're teaching me, right, fuckass?" He asked, a tinge of worry in his voice. Dave was silent for a few moments, before he smirked. "Oh they will be." He said, as soon as they arrived at the fighting hall. He entered quickly, and his smirk grew when he saw the other knights. "Don't suppose I'm late?" He said jokingly to them. "Ah, and before I forget, I'll be teaching Karkat here how to fight after practice, in case you're wondering why he's here." He said, motioning to Karkat weakly.  
Karkat stared at the knights before him like a deer caught in the headlights. He recognized most of them: Derdrick Strider, more commonly known as Dirk Strider, who was Dave's older brother; Jake English, John's cousin; Caliborn Cherub, an ass hole human, like, more of an asshole than other humans; Roxy Lalonde, the only female knight, and Dave's older half sister; Equius Zahhak, a troll that served Dirk; and Sollux Captor, a troll that served Jake. The Vantas shook his head and snapped out of his nervousness--just because he never left John's side and didn't really have to deal with others didn't mean he couldn't, or had to be afraid of them. He glared at Dave, "I can introduce myself, fuckass. .. But fucking thanks." He grumbled the last part under his breath so only Dave could hear it. Dave's smirk grew a little. "Shall we get started ladies?" Dave got a 'few' glares, but they nodded and they started after he waved Karkat to a seat by the wall without any targets. "Course', lil'girl, 'cause these ladies are gonna school 'ya." Derdrick responded to Dave with a smirk as Karkat went over to sit against the wall.  
Karkat found the practice entertaining. The knights strifed a lot, practiced aim, and did practiced and exercises for endurance, speed, and strength. Seeing Dave in action gave the troll a new, small respect for him. It kind of repulsed Karkat, the fact Dave was gaining his respect.  
It was hours before the practice was over, but by the time it finally was, Karkat had curled into a ball, much like a cat, and had fallen asleep, despite the fact he found most of it entertaining. Dave stretched and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He took of his padding, along with his shirt. He let out a long exhale, before taking out page's armor that would fit Karkat, and multiple weapons that were Karkat's size. He walked over to Karkat and, noticing he was sleeping, plopped down next to him. He sighed and leaned on the wall. "You know, I was kinda trying to show off." Dave mumbled, knowing Karkat was asleep, and glad he was. "I got so into practice and showing off, I didn't ealize you feel asleep. Sorry to make you wait." He mumbled and looked at Karkat's face. "At least I get to see your sleeping face. It's fucking adorable by the way." He said, small smile on his face. It was silent for a few seconds before he decided to wake up Karkat. He shook his shoulder a bit before standing up. Time to learn. Karkat shifted when Dave shook his shoulder. He rolled and went flat bellied on the ground, stretching before curling back up with a cute chirping like sound. He tended to be a deep sleeper, something John used to complain about before he got used to it.  
Dirk snickered, "Dave, bro, do you have any clue how to wake a troll?" He asked, having just walked over after changing--Jake, the only other knight who decided to stay, was still getting changed. Dave frowned at Dirk. "Obviously not, since I don't have one." He grumbled. He leaned over again and rapidly shook Karkat. He then immediately backed away when done, in case of attack. "Will THAT work?" Upon being shaken rapidly, Karkat hissed blearily, but sat up and rubbed his cutely eyes like a human child. He looked up to Dave and Derdrick, but jumped back upon seeing them, deep rooted panic in his eyes which slowly faded. "Oh, yeah.." He mumbled to himself, standing. "Sorry I fucking fell asleep. You were actually quite entertaining.. I just haven't been fucking sleeping right." Dave pulled him up and showed him over to the padding, which he helped him put on, then showed him to the weapons. "It's not like we have a lot, but at least we have some sort of selection." Dave said, despite there being probably over a hundred various weapons laid before them.  
"Oh you're so fucking modest." He said sarcastically. Karkat was immediately drawn to the sickles, picking them up and turning to look at Dave. "Hmmm, could you teach me how to use these, Dave?" He asked, obviously awed by the curved bladed weapon. Dave's face read, 'seriously?' as he stared at Karkat. After a few moments of silence, he sighed and shrugged. "If you really want me to, sure." He said, and picked up a second pair of sickles. He fiddle with them in his hands a little, before starting his lesson. Karkat thoroughly enjoyed his lesson. By the time it was over, he was using sickles as if he had been for more than a few hours. "Thanks, fuckass." He grumbled to Dave, twirling a sickle in his hand by its hilt. Dave nodded his acknowledgment of the thank you to Karkat while quickly putting all the stuff away. Flash stepping was very convenient at this point. He got it finished quickly before walkin over to Karkat and quickly swiping to sickles from his hands, before flash stepping away and putting them away as well. "Done." He mumbled, before picking up his shirt from the ground and slipping it on. "To bed."  
Karkat pouted when the sickles were taken away but got over it quickly. "Bed? Oh, fuck, it is pretty late, isn't it?" He yawned and followed after Dave. He stopped at the Strider's bedroom door, "Good night, fuckass. I guess I'll be back in the morning, again." He grumbled the last bit under his breath a bit before turning to head to his own quarters, where he stored his movies, troll research, and bed he'd sleep in if John ever got mad at him. Dave raised an eyebrow and rushed over to Karkat, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around while calling out, "Wait!" He looked Karkat dead in the eye with a question looked. "Aren't you going to sleep in my room with me?" He said, following with a dead silence. "I mean like, not anything.. perverted, I mean like... a um.. sleepover I guess." Quickly explaining and stumbling on a lot of words. Karkat blinked and stared at Dave, a smile slowly creeping onto his face, "Really? I-I uh, mean, fuck, uhm, sure, that sounds fucking.. cool.. Like John and I always fucking did, kinda?" Dave nodded. "yeah. Nothing creepy."  
Karkat smiled slightly and followed Dave into his room. As Dave undressed to only his boxers and shirt, Karkat did the same. He watched Dave slip into bed after turning off the lights, his "night-vision", which was much like that of a cat's, making it easy to see the other. He, however, stood over by the door, feeling a little awkward. He wasn't sure how to bring up the fact that he would sleep best curled up like a very large cat on the Strider's chest, let alone the fact that he often sleeps on John's chest in the same manner. Dave noticed Karkat wasn't in the bed and was instead standing around awkwardly. "Feel free to sleep however you like." Dave said, followed by a yawn. Karkat chewed his lip a bit and headed over to the bed, sitting on the edge of a side. "Uhm, Dave.." he whispered, even though it wasn't necessary. ".. Do you mind.. Do you mind if I sleep on your chest?" Dave felt blush come onto his face and thanks god that it's dark. "I can see you blushing, Dave." This darkened the blush. "Shut up." "pfft." Karkat finished and was then silent. Dave thought for a few moments before sighing. "Fine go ahead." He mumbled. He hoped he wasn't gonna be uncomfortable since he wasn't really a cuddler.   
Karkat smiled and went under the covers, curling up half on Dave and half off Dave, pressed against his side. He laid his head over the other's heart, listening to it's reassuring beat. This always helped him sleep--hearing the heartbeat of someone he trusted, someone he cared for. It hadn't been long, but Karkat had found himself warming right up to Dave, as he did with John so many years ago. Karkat began to very quietly and very gently purr, and mentally hoped, in the back of his mind, that it wouldn't bother Dave. With the reassurance that he was grounded, and one of the few people he cared for was alive, their heart beating against his ear, Karkat slowly began to nod off, falling asleep whilst still purring very gently. Dave laid there like a rock for a few moments until he deemed Karkat asleep, and turned onto his side, and loosely hung his arm around Karkat. the only way for him to sleep is on his side so he had hoped earlier he didn't put himself into any predicament. He smiled at Karkat's purring. It was so damn adorable. Karkat shifted a tad, thought it was hardly noticeable and it wasn't as if he was in discomfort--he adjustment was actually more comfortable for Dave. It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep.

* * *

It had been a couple days since Karkat first slept on Dave, and he was doing so more and more often now. The present would be a good example, as they were watching a movie in Karkat quarters, and said troll was curled up in the Strider's lap, much like he would have curled up in John's lap. The young Vantas was completely entranced by the movie, though Dave obviously wasn't. However, when they were interrupted by the door opening, Karkat's full attention was given to the person standing in the doorway, the movie all but not forgotten.  
John stood in the doorway to Karkat's quarters, smiling sheepishly. He was rather surprised to see his troll and Dave there, let alone said troll curled up in his best friend's lap--but the sight made him happy. It only made it all the more likely that 'Polygamy' thing Rose suggested would work out. "Hi Karkat, hi Dave." The King greeted with a smile.  
Dave thought whoever entered was just a servant or something. But then he heard his name and his head wiped so he was looking at the door frame. John. John Egbert. THE John Egbert. THE KING John Egbert. Dave's eyes narrowed and he frowned. "Hey." He muttered with a slight glare, before turning his attention back to the movie. "Oh, hi John!" Karkat smiled, but turned back to the movie with Dave.  
John frowned a bit and was feeling rather hurt that the two of them seemed more interested in the movie than they did in him, but tried his best to brush it off. ".. Now that I'm back.. I.. I wanted to apologize to you both," he said, heading over to the couch, hoping they had been paying attention. When the movie flicked off, he knew they were. "I.. I.. Uhm.. Well.. If you two aren't pissed beyond belief at me.. I'd like to try to work things out, between us.. All.. With some suggestions from Rose." Dave groaned. "Karkat. Why'd you turn it off? It was at the best part." Dave moaned. Oh yes. He heard EXACTLY what John said. He just decided to ignore it. It took him so long to bury his feeling for John. Then he saw him, and they came back--and Dave wanted to kill his heart for that. Because John was a douche, and Dave's brain won't forget. But his heart wants to forgive. Karkat frowned at Dave, "Because John is fucking talking, Dave, and pretending he doesn't fucking exist isn't going to fix everything, talking is." He responded, sitting up and scooting out of Dave's lap so he was simply next to him. The Vantas looked to John, "But that doesn't mean either of us are necessarily thrilled with you, John. Talk and we'll listen." Before the Strider next to the troll could protest, he was elbowed in the gut and simply fell silent to listen instead.  
John gulped nervously, "W-Well Rose said it would be best to start from the beginning and be completely honest.. So I'm going to start with I'm sorry I ran away from you both. I.. I was honestly just really, really confused.. Because.. I kind of really like you both, and I just didn't understand until I talked to Rose. I.. Really liked, no, I still do, so like, or for better wording," The King paused for another gulp, "Love.. you both.. but I know, or, thought I knew that something like that just can't work.. But then Rose told me about Polygamy.. And.. I.. I know this question could kill our friendships, but if I chicken out I'll hurt you guys.. And I can't just choose.. So.. I was.. I was wondering.. If possibly.. You two would be open to giving polygamy a shot, possibly?" John's eyes screwed shut, his face burning terribly red.  
Karkat flushed, shifting a bit. He looked to John, then to Dave, before shrugging, "I-I guess if Dave doesn't mind trying, I'm all fucking open for it.."  
Dave was silent. He was dead silent for at least five minutes. "No." He eventually said, bluntly. "I don't really like the idea." He added. "But." It got quiet again. "I'll try it." The look John gave looked as though he was relieved. "Maybe." Silence again. "I'm not too sure actually." Karkat opened his mouth, but then closed it, not sure what he was going to say in the first place. Dave's hesitation hurt a little, even though he knew it was irrational to be hurt by it. While he had been developing feelings for Dave, he could hardly expect the other to have developed feelings for him.  
On the other hand, John was looking worried, "You really don't have to if you don't want to, Dave, it's fine, really, it is. It's a pretty selfish suggestion on my part.. I mean.. You and Karkat aren't really that close--I don't think.. It would just be me getting my way, which isn't right, you're both people and need a say, so don't force yourself, Dave, it isn't fair that I even suggested it.." The King rambled, obviously nervous.  
Dave is silent again. "That's funny. I thought me and Karkat were getting close." He said, and wrapped a arm around the trolls shoulders. He then surprised him by kissing him on the cheek. " I mean, we definitely got close enough for me to like him more than I should." He said, now leaning his head atop of Karkat's. "I'm perfectly fine with the proposition. There's just one problem. I'm kindna super angry at you. You made me cry." He paused, and squeezed Karkat's arm quickly."You made a. fucking. Strider. Cry." He spitted out, glaring at John. "No one's. Supposed to do that. No one. Afterwards I threw such a rage that I cracked my walls and my knuckles bleed. You gave me horrible experiences." He paused again. "but I still love you God Dammit." He said quietly, voice slightly choking.  
Karkat was blushing deeply, looking a tad shocked. ".. Seconded up to being fucking super angry at you." He mumbled to John, who was looking fairly sad and guilty, along with looking shocked. "I'm very happy you two have gotten that close, but as for hurting you.. I didn't mean to, Dave, if I would've known you were that upset.. I would've.. I would've forced the driver to turn the caravan around sooner or something, anything to help." The Egbert looked at the Strider hopefully, "Is there anything I can do now, with the damage done, it make it up to you?" Karkat was looking back and forth between the two, trying to hold down a purr that was fighting to be audible.   
Dave thought for a few moments before smirking. "Fire the council! and have Terezi Pyrope make me a sandwich and bring me ice cream." Dave decided with a nodded, and then got the greatest idea. "Also, Terezi has to become my servant after you fire the council." Dave decided and his smirk grew. Damn council deserves it. John didn't get a chance to reply before a whine of protest came from Karkat as he flopped himself across Dave's lap, crossing his arms and looking up at the Strider with a stubborn defiance about him. "No! If Terezi comes within 15 fucking feet of you they'll be a fucking big cat fight involving me and a certain teal blood." Dave looked at Karkat and rose an eyebrow. "Possessive much?" He said with a smirk. "I think I deserve a servant by now. and I just happen to get along with her. SO I think that's what I'll get."  
"Fuck you! I can be as possessive as I fucking want." Karkat declared and continued to glare defiantly at Dave, but then his expression softened as he looked for a valid argument. "W-Well.. W-What if you and John just share me as a servant? Egbert never fucking gives me orders anyway! And with the council out of the fucking way it could be made perfectly fucking legal, and I could even get your sign right by John's. There are tons of dual owned trolls, mainly by married couples, but you get it, fucking right?" The Vantas tried desperately. He didn't trust Terezi. John finally joined in, "I don't mind. And he is right, I've only given him an actual order once. All the other times I've asked and he's had perfect free will to tell me no."  
Dave groaned. "But your Karkat. I want my own servant for when John leaves and takes you. I need someone who will make me a sandwich, or get me ice cream. It's just a simple part of John's damn deal for repentance!." Dave groaned. After a few moments of silence he sighed. "Fine, only if I get a servant when Karkat's not here at the least." He grumbled with crossed arms. "At least the damn council's be fired." Dave said, while reaching down and stroking Karkat's head. Karkat finally let out the purr he had been holding in and nuzzled into Dave's hand. John nodded, "That sounds fair, but I'm not sure how often it'll be that I don't bring you along, Dave." He informed with a small smirk. He usually had Dave stay at the castle because the council suggested it, but since they'd be fired, he needn't listen to their suggestions anymore. "And, uhm, while I don't mind firing the council, may I know why you're so adamant about it? You used to always agree with the council, Dave." Karkat tried to respond for Dave, but only managed a 'They're assholes' through his thick purrs. Dave nodded, and continued to stroke Karkat. "They had to plan to kill Karkat. HUGE fail by the way." Dave said, and chuckled. John blinked, then frowned, "I should've known they'd try that while I was away." He stood and went over, hugging Dave and Karkat in a chaste group hug before exiting with a: "I'll be right back."

* * *

John and Dave laid in John's bed, and Karkat soon joined them after the light was flicked off, situating himself between the two of them. The King smiled gently, "Good night, Karkat," he mumbled before kissing Karkat, and then a "Good night, Dave," before kissing Dave good-night as well. Karkat rolled over onto his side and hugged Dave from behind, John doing the same to him. The troll smiled, as he was able to hear both the King's and the Knight's heartbeats, slightly out of sync, as they all fell peacefully asleep, happy to all be together.


End file.
